moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Praesius Nighthaunter
"We do not 'wield' weapons against the Burning Legion. We -are- weapons against the Burning Legion." Praesius Nighthaunter is a Night Elven Demon Hunter operating primarily out of Kalimdor . Formerly known as Praesius Moonshadow, Praesius underwent the proper rituals to become a Demon Hunter after years of training, and pledged himself to the fight against the Burning Legion. A staunch opponent of the Night Elven society he percieves as stagnant, Praesius is known by few, but all who know him understand him as an Elf willing to do whatever it takes to rid Azeroth of the taint of Demonkind. Early Life Praesius' life began thousands of years ago, before the Sundering . A Kaldorei of some seven hundred years by the age of the War. As a member of the Night Elven civiliation's warrior caste, Praesius was quick to develop a reputation as a problem soldier. Far too defiant and hesitant against orders he disagreed with, yet too effective to dismiss. As a younger man, he spent a great deal of his time in the Wilds that permeated the fringes of the Highborne dominated society. Ever more comfortable by himself than with others. Come the War of the Ancients, Praesius survived the initial assault solely due to being stationed in the wilderness, away from his home city, as it fell to the Legion's onslaught. He later regrouped and joined with the Night Elven host as it fought back against the Demons that invaded their world. Finding some sembalance of peace as the War ended, and a new slate was given to the peoples of Kalimdor. The Long years Following the end of the War of the Ancients, Praesius soon settled into a new routine. Able to find a suprising pleasure in the new, less self-inflated nature of the Kaldorei people. For hundreds of years, Praesius joined the Sentinels in their watch. Unable to join their ranks himself, but unwilling to join the Druids in the Emerald Dream, Praesius resumed his vigil in the wilds. A scout at the forefront of the Ashenvale. A quiet observer as peace retuned to the world. However, not all rested well upon the Hunter's shoulders. Years became centuries and centuries became millennia, as the Night Elves flourished within the forested northlands upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal, Praesius began to notice a change in his people. Immortality had restored their spirits, but had changed them in other ways. Longer and longer did the Druids spend in their realm, the Emerald Dream. More and more did the Priestesses of Elune spread their confirmation of the Moon Goddess as all that was right in this world, and deeper and deeper did the Night Elves sink into stagnation. In the long centuries that had passed since the Sundering, so very little had changed within their people. He began to feel a jaded heart growing within the hearts of their people as they wanted for nothing. The forest itself becoming their kingdom over spires of stone and magic. The Kaldorei were free to live their limitless, endless lives as they had done so for centuries and would do so forever more. Contentment had sunk in, Praesius began to realize. And all was not well in the world, as foul satyr and reckless mortals worked in unison to stain the clean canvas that the Sundering had given them and too few Night Elves were coherent or caring enough to make a difference. As Night Elven society curved ever inwards, Praesius felt a disturbing change come over the Kaldorei that resembled the Highborne of old far too deeply. Wth their people being carved up into Priestesses, Sentinels and Druids with little room for deviation. Rather than become part of a new Caste system, Praesius stalked further and further South, away from the enchanted Forests of the Night Elven domains, seeking an escape to the Hippocrasy against Magic yet embracing its worship through the Well of Eternity. In a pilgrimage of sorts, the hunter made his way across withered landscaps and wild jungles, and be it Desolace in Eldre'thalas, where he looked, he saw Demons glinging unto their corrupted land like a childs blanket. Far away from Night Elven eyes. Where no one cared enough to make a differance. Praesius would remain away from the Star blessed Forests to the North for years at a time, making a life for himself in the high wilderness where the legendary arrogance of his people could not reach his ears. Revelation After years of Isolation, Praesius fell into a one man war against the Legion, being driven on by bitterness and hate for those he had lost in the War of the Ancients. He tracked down and killed the lingering Demons of the Land. Hunting and slaying those that clung to Life at the edges of the World in Desolace and Feralas. As his Hunts grew bolder, so too, did he become more ruthless, finally realizing the irredeemability of the Demons. Before he could go too far in his Hunt, he was stopped by the Demon Hunter Olathan'ar Shadowstorm, who let him know the dark path he was following, and that it would destroy him if he did not temper himself. Praesius's hatred was strong, but stronger still was his desire for retribution. He swore himself as Olathan'ar's Thero'shan that same day, and began walking the Dark Path. Praesius' training began approximately 1,500 years after the end of the War of the Ancients. His skill with the blade aided his development rapidly. Making the transition from twin swords to double-bladed warglaives within his first year of training. His fury at the Legion burned hot inside of him, and fought with unrelenting brutality, but never cruelty. Demons were a resource to be used, an enemy to be vanquished, and a risk to be removed, as quickly and efficiently as possible. In time, he began absorbing their magic to energize himself with, and found the strength to step up to the edge of the abyss, and then step back. (WIP) Present day Like many others, Praesius answered the call of Illidan Stormrage when he called his Demon Hunters to his side after his freedom was earned from his 10,000 year imprisonment. Though the Demon Hunters had been chased and exiled for centuries, they would now put their considerable skills to use in defense of their people. Despite the contempt many Hunters, Illidan included, felt for the Kaldorei, many still decided to help regardless. Though his service was brief, Praesius and Olathan'ar fought under the command of Illidan against the Legion armies invading Felwood. Praesius remained in Kalimdor when Olathan'ar, and many of their Illidari brethren departed to Outland with Shan'do Illidan Stormrage. Not from any sense of doubt, he served Illidan as faithfully as any of his brethren, but felt that Azeroth remained his primary principle to protect before joining his Master in his new realm. A Master Demon Hunter himself of many Millennia, Praesius would continue the endless war against the Legion and raise new Thero'shan's in this time to supplement the lowered numbers of the Illidari. The Dark Embrace Abilities * Master Swordsman - Praesius's most valued skill has always been his proficiency with the blade. Wielding two swords in battle is the sign of a certified master or an overconfident fool. Praesius has proven his mastery again and again over the many long years, perfecting his blade dance into an art. His twin warglaives have taken the lives of Demons beyond counting. * Sorcery - Like most Demon hunters and unlike most Kaldorei, Praesius has fully embraced the ways of Magic and its mysteries. Sorcery is an essential part of any Demon Hunter's arsenal. Praesius's skill in magic is great, though almost entirely focused towards enhancing his already formidable physical abilities with Fel flames and defensive wards. * Spectral Sight - At the cost of his physical eyes, Praesius has unlocked sight beyond sight into the realm of magic and can see all forms of magic in a beautiful blend of colors against a dull and grey world. Demonic magic reveals itself to a Demon Hunter like burning pitch in the night. * For more, see Demon Hunter abilities and spectral sight. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:The Dark Embrace